Don't Leave Me
by Hoshilover247
Summary: Sakura is a student where Shizumasa, AKA Takanari-sama goes to school at. But she has a secret, she works for Shizumasa Togu as a maid. Another thing is she is in love with Shizumasa, how will she handle it? Read to find out! ShizumasaXOC Sequel added!:D
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Leave Me Ch.1**

Hi everyone, this is my first chapter EVER, so please be nice to me and sent comments of what you think, k? DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the anime well I own some manga of it; but not Tanemura-sensei or the manga itself.

"… Ok…what?! Wait why am I here?!"

"Oh, hey Shizumasa-kun. Anyway, so you can tell them that I'm a disclaimer."

"That doesn't make any sense…=_=;"

"I know! ^//.//^ Anyway…to the story!!"

"Sakura!! What are you doing wake up!"

I woke up to hear my annoying brother. "You're going to be late for school!"

It was 8'o clock. 8'o clock?! "Holy shit!! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I just did asshole!!" Then my little sister Mitsuki came in.

"As always it's so lively in hear…" she said in such a cooling voice as an adult.

"Wah!! Mitsuki!! Aniki wouldn't stop yelling at me! ToT" I hugged her and cried.

"Hey!! Don't get her involve, you hear me?! Besides you started it!"

"Anyway, Sakura…aren't you going to be late for school?" my sister said. That's when I remembered.

"AH!!! I almost forgot!! Thanks Mitsuki!! See ya baka Aniki!! ; P"

"Who are you calling baka aniki?!" He said when I was out the door.

I finally reached the school. Unfortunately, I didn't make it. Anyway my name is Sakura Hayashi. As you saw, my baka aniki's name is Daichi Hayashi, and my little sister is Mitsuki Hayashi. Anyway I go to the same school as Shizumasa-sama and stuff like that. And there is a secret that I have.

"You're late!"

"I know I'm sorry, Shizumasa-sama." I work as a maid for Shizumasa-sama.

"So how was your onii-chan?"

"You mean my baka aniki, as always a pain in the butt!!" I said while I was giving Shizumasa his medicine.

"Haha! You and your brother never do get along, ever since you were kids!"

"! You said you would never bring that up!"

"Haha! Sorry I couldn't help it!" There is another secret…I love Shizumasa-sama… but he's in love with Haine Otomiya…I can't bear to ask him to fall in love with me…not now…not ever. I was back to the hallway when I felt a pat on my back.

"Yo."

"Ta-Takanari-sama! Please do not scare me like that!" This is Takanari-sama A.K.A Shizumasa-sama's twin brother. Shizumasa-sama is not well, so Takanari-sama substitutes for him; but the only thing is…they hate each other.

"You were always so sensitive…even back then." I started to blush.

"! Sorry for not being a strong girl!"

"I didn't mean it that way you know…anyway I heard you were late for school." Uh-oh. He heard, that is not good. I tried to run but it was no good he got me.

"Why were you late?!" Oh man…I hate having to explain to him especially with THIS killer aura!

"Hah?! Your brother?"

"Yeah…he gave me a hard time. That baka aniki!!" Then I heard giggling.

"Shizumasa-sama…why are you laughing?"

"Pfft…because as always…you guys never get along…and you guys yell at each other like there is a war going on…I can't help but…laugh! Hahahahahaha!!" That's when I felt really angry.

"Geez, I was telling the truth you know!"

"Ahahaha! I'm sorry…it's just so…funny. Ok, I'm good."

"Anyway my shift is over, so I better be going home."

"K, have a safe trip back home."

"Yeah, thanks."

I finally reached home when 2 guys dressed in suits came out of my house. I was just staring at them and they left. When I went in my house I heard yelling, it sounded like my brother.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"A…aniki what's going on?"

"Sakura…It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing! What is it?" He sighed, it sounded like a sad sigh.

"Dad died just now…in a plane crash." What?! Why? Not dad he promised he would come home tomorrow…Dad!!

That's all for Chapter 1, thank you very much! Please after reading this help me correct my mistakes if needed. And please comment on what you think, please? Anyway if you never read The Gentlemen's Alliance+ (cross), please read it thank you. If you see this () that means it's another POV's. Hoped you liked it! *Bows*

Baka aniki: Stupid brother

Onii-chan: proper name for older brother


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Leave Me Ch.2**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the anime; well I own some manga of it; but not Tanemura-sensei or the manga itself.

"Not you again…=_=;"

"What?! Shizumasa?! I'm just saying the truth and being the disclaimer that I am…!"

*Gets tape on her mouth* "Mmmph!!"

"Anyway…to the story…"

"Mmmph!!"

It has been 3 years since my dad's death; I am also a High School freshman this year. Ever since 2 years ago Shizumasa-sama has been ignoring me as if I don't exist; and as you can guess Takana…I mean Shizumasa-sama's shadow has become colder to the real Shizumasa-sama. It makes me wonder if…if I were to leave will Shizumasa-sama be worried, I don't think so.

"Eh?! Your going to leave?!" one of the maids said so loudly that probably the whole universe could hear.

"Would you be quiet?!" I said in a whisper.

"Whoops, sorry." She said while covering her mouth. "But isn't it your anniversary for being with Shizumasa when you were 3?" That's right, I was with him for that long, but he's getting better, he doesn't need me anymore…then I felt something coming out of my eyes. "Oh, Sakura…"

"What's going on?"

"Oh, taka…I mean Shizumasa-sama, it's nothing."

"Sakura, you know you have my permission to call me Takanari."

"Thanks, Takanari-sama."

"What were you talking about anyway?"

"It was nothing right, Sakura?"

"Yeah. I need to take Shizumasa-sama's medicine to him now."

"You know you can just call him Shizumasa." I heard Takanari-sama said behind me; and I left. I was already at his room, he was sleeping. "Shizumasa-sama, it's time for your medicine." He was mumbling something and then I heard up close.

"Haine…" Of course…well it doesn't matter anymore. It was night time, my sister and my older brother didn't want me to leave but I left, I looked one more time at the beautiful mansion, Shizumasa-sama's room light was on. I started to cry but had to go, I left without saying goodbye to him and everyone. Please forgive me everyone.

I woke up to notice that it was 8'o clock. My shadow must be at school right now. Then someone knocked at the door. "Come in." The usual maid came in with red eyes. "Why are your eyes red?"

"It's nothing Shizumasa-sama." She said as she gave me my medicine. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Wait, when you see Sakura, tell her that I need to talk to her ASAP." It took the maid a while to respond, must be tired. It was 5'o clock, she's late as always, I pictured her coming through the door smiling and saying sorry I'm late…but she never came. When it was time for my medicine, another maid came. "Where's Sakura?"

"Um…Sakura must be late as always, Shizumasa-sama." What a lie.

"She never came this late!" Why Sakura…Why are you so late? Don't you know what today is? "Get out!!" The maid afraid of me ran crying. Sakura, where are you? "Senri."

"Yes, Shizumasa-sama?"

"Find out where Sakura is right now."

"Right away." 14 minutes later Senri came in.

"Well, where is she?" I saw a peak of Senri's pale white face.

"She's at…she's at the Yamada's residence." I can't believe it, why is she at that place?

"Senri…get a car ready."

"Shizumasa-sama, your not planning to…you can't your too weak right now."

"I don't care! He'll pay for taking her away from me!"

"Shizumasa-sama."

A/N: That's the end of this chapter hope you like it and please comment or review it please!! I want to hear what you have to say, bad and good are welcome, thanks! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Leave Me Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: **"Finally she stopped talking." "Hahaha!! Yeah right!! There is no way you can get rid of me!!" "Eh- what the?! How?!" "Your so naïve Shizumasa-sama, don't underestimate my imagination!! Anyway… I do not own any of the anime or the music involved in here; well I own some manga of it; but not Tanemura-sensei, the manga itself, or the music." "Yeah, we get it, now on to the story." "Geez, pushy!" ^-^

Today is the day of the anniversary of me and Shizumasa-sama meeting each other as master and maid. Thinking back it was snowing like it is now. I was settling in and finished taking my bath, when there were maids lining up for someone. I didn't have time to check who it was, I need to get settled for tomorrow. I wonder what Shizumasa-sama is doing now, probably didn't even notice that I was gone, probably.

"Well, well if it isn't my rival Shizumasa Togu, what are you doing here, may I ask?" Yamamoto said. "Don't play innocent." "I don't know what you mean by that Togu." He pisses me off! "Don't give me that crap!! You have my maid, give her back!!" Then he smirked, "why? Aren't you the reason why she's here in the first place?" What? There's no way it's my fault. "I asked her earlier why she came here, the rival of Shizumasa Togu, and guess how she responded?" He's teasing me. "'He doesn't need me; he has a lot of maids anyway. And plus he won't be needing me soon since he's in love with Haine Otomiya-sama.' Is what she said!" Yamamoto said laughing. That's not true, even now I need her by my side, so that way she can calm me down…But I don't have her right now. "Don't test me, Yamamoto!!" I took the collar of his shirt. "Shizumasa-sama!" Senri tried to pull me back. "Isn't it sad that Senri has to calm you down? That's pathetic!! Haha!!" That's it, I couldn't take it. I punched him in the face. Then I could hear screaming from the maids. Then I heard a song that I knew very well, I knew it was Sakura. And there she was in her new maid outfit. "Sakura…" She became very blurry and then I blacked out. "Shizumasa-sama? Shizumasa-sama?!"

Just when I was ready to work, I heard a scream coming from Yamamoto-sama's room. When I got there, there were a lot of people gathering around the door. I pushed my way to see what happened, and then I saw Shizumasa-sama! This is not the first time I saw him like this…Then I thought of the song that calmed him the most "Eternal Snow" I sung and then he looked at me with relief and calm eyes once again. "Sakura…" When he said that, he didn't look good. His eyes were getting heavy. He was about to fall when I caught him just in time. "Shizumasa-sama? Shizumasa-sama?!" He has a fever! "Senri why did you bring him when he's in this condition?!" I yelled at him while I was trying to hold Shizumasa-sama in my arms. "It was his orders." Sighing I gave him to Senri but I felt a hand grabbing my skirt, it was Shizumasa-sama. "Don't…Don't leave…me…" As he said that, his eyes were tired. "Don't worry I'll be right here, Shizumasa-sama." For the longest time, for about 3 years he finally smiled sincerely at me, my heart started to hurt. He finally settled down. "I'm so sorry for Shizumasa-sama's behavior." I bowed to Yamamoto-sama begging for his forgiveness. "It's ok; I love to see him pissed. It's so fun!" He said grinning. Me and Senri with Shizumasa-sama on his back went back to Senri's car. "What are you going to do now, Sakura?" I didn't reply right away, looked at Shizumasa-sama and said, "This will be the last time I'll be talking to him." "Are you sure? Shizumasa-sama doesn't want you to leave him, remember?" He said looking at me to convince me to stay. "I know…but he really doesn't need me anymore." Senri didn't say anything and drove with Shizumasa-sama sleeping on my lap.

We finally reached the Togu mansion. Senri carrying Shizumasa-sama, and me near Senri. "Welcome back." Everyone bowed, saw me, and was happy to see me. "Where did you go?! We were worried!" I was so happy to see them, they're like my sisters. I cried and everyone came to hug me. After that, I went to Shizumasa-sama's room and saw him lying in his bed. I started to sing "myself"' for a little bit.

I heard someone singing, who was it? I opened my eyes, and saw Sakura singing a song.

doushite doushite suki nan darou

konna ni namida afureteru

ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta

sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho data

kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa

futari niteru no kana?

kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta

doushite konna ni suki nan darou

kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo

ima made nani ga sasae datta ka

tooku hanarete wakatta yo

doushite konna ni suki nan darou

kantan sugite kotae ni naranai

"Sakura?" She jerked, and then looked at me. I didn't really pay any attention to the song, Sakura was here, and that's all that mattered to me. I embraced her hoping she will hug me back. "Shizumasa…sama?" I looked at her and smiled at her. "I'm so glad you came back to me."

A little later after everyone was asleep, I went back to Yamamoto-sama's residence again. "Wow, didn't think you would be back after that little accident." I saw Yamamoto with a smile on his face. I turned around not facing him. "I said this already, Shizumasa-sama doesn't need me." Then I heard Yamamoto-sama's laughter. "Eh?! Why are you laughing, Yamamoto-sama?!" "I can tell that he didn't tell you did he?" "Tell me…what?" He grinned when I said that, I think I'll regret asking. "If you weren't important to him, he wouldn't have punched me here." He pointed to the mark that was there. "Your…kidding…he couldn't have." "Oh, but he did, come on I'll show you."

"Where is Sakura?" I asked Senri, I was feeling uneasy. "Don't worry Shizumasa-sama; she's here safe and sound. She's in her room right now." Senri replied. "I'll talk to her later in the morning." "Of course." Senri said while leaving. Senri was lying just now. I knew at that instant that she was over at Yamamoto's. Sakura why can't you just leave that place? Can't you just stay with me? Please, come back and don't leave me.

Have a Merry Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Return**

Yamamoto-sama wasn't kidding, he showed me what happened, tears falled, my knees weak, fell on the floor, and sobbed knowing that I wasn't the only person who wanted to be together. Everyday I would only think of Shizumasa-sama and no one else. It makes me a little insecure about his health. It only has been about 10 days and I miss him so much. Then I heard everyone whispering to each other. "Did you see him?" "Who are you talking about?" I asked one of the maids.

"Ah, Sakura-san thank god, we need you in Yamamoto's office right now!" The maid said, pulling my hand to the direction of the office. "Why, what happened?" She just stayed silent until we were near the door.

"It's about Shizumasa-sama." When she said that my heart pounded really hard. I was really scared to open the door. 'You can do this Sakura, you can finally see him, what are you waiting for, open the door!' As the thought came, I sighed and opened the door.

"Shizumasa-sama?!" I said. He hesitated and then turned around and I finally realized that it wasn't Shizumasa-sama; it was…Takanari-sama!

"Ta…" He gave me the shush finger and put it near his mouth. I didn't care, I missed him the same. I ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you so much!" The tears came down. "Me too, Sakura. With that in mind…" Then I felt arms around my legs near my neck. I finally realized I was being carried bridal style!

"Shizumasa-sama?!" I blushed; I was so close to call him Takanari-sama. "Thanks for that challenge Yamamoto. Like I said, she only belongs to me!" As he said I was blushing red and he banged the door open. When we were in the car with Senri I sighed.

"Takanari-sama, why did you steal me like it was nothing?!" I said looking at Takanari-sama with an angry look. "Sorry for not being, Shizumasa." He saw right through me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking in the window. "Yamamoto said that he showed you the video of Shizumasa punching him, right?" My heart pounded remembering that scene. I never knew he could do such a thing.

"Why, why would he go so far as to punch someone like him?! He could've easily ignored his comments!" It just didn't make any sense.

"As long as you're with him, he could, but without you he can't." He said looking at the window; I looked at him with a weird look.

"Huh?" "We're here." He said as Senri stopped, and opened the car door. "Wait a second, just don't ignore me! What are you talking about?!" He sighed.

"This is why I pity Shizumasa-sama." He sighed. "Hey, don't be mean!" "Fine, you really don't know do you, how much he misses you." When he said that I heard a bam. I looked around to see Shizumasa-sama coming, Shizumasa-sama. Then I noticed he was angry, I was prepared for a slap on the cheek or something. I closed my eyes, instead of something hitting my cheek, it was my whole body. He was hugging me!

"You finally came back home, don't scare me like that!" Tears in my eyes were forming and came down. "I missed you too Shizumasa-sama!" He broke the embrace and said, "Today I need to give you something, so you need to stay with me, the whole night!" "Eh?!"

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	5. Chapter 5

**One Night**

A/N: Hi everyone!! I'm so sorry!!! Due to stress of HW and HUGE projects from school I couldn't update the chapters. T^T Please forgive me for that. So anyway time for the story!!

I followed Shizumasa-sama to his room. This is to nerve-wracking! My heart can't stop beating so fast, don't tell me he's going to… "Um…Shizumasa-sama?" "hm?" He didn't look back to face me.

"Can you just give it to me, and then I need to leave, I mean it's not that I don't want to stay over or anything like that. It's just that I haven't talked to my brother and sister yet. So…" Wondering what he would say. He turned around and hugged me. "Idiot. I don't want you to go…not yet. You left without my permission. Do you know how much that hurted me? I'm not going to let you out of my sight!" My heart started to thump really hard, please Shizumasa-sama don't notice.

We were finally at his room; he kept on holding my hand making me nervous. "Um… what was the thing you wanted to give me?" "Turn around and close your eyes." I always listen to his orders and always will. I felt something around my neck it felt like a chain. When I opened my eyes it was a necklace that had 3 hearts on it. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Shizumasa-sama, this is…" I turned around to see him smile his sweet smile like when we were kids. "I got this for our anniversary, thanks for always putting up with me and…" and then he took my hand. "I hope that you will still always put up with me. Is that too much for me to ask?" I only could shake my head and hug him. Please god, let me stay with Shizumasa-sama like this for just a little bit longer and then I will give him up and give him to Haine-sama.

I was awakened by the light of the sun. Then I realized, where did Shizumasa-sama go? He probably went somewhere either that or eating breakfast. I got dressed to go to school. Then I heard voices it sounded like Shizumasa-sama and Takanari-sama. "Who is this?" Shizumasa-sama asked pointing to some sort of picture it would seem. As always Takanari-sama sipped his tea and answered, his answer which was some what true. I knew who he was talking about, it would seem like it was Haine-sama.

"Don't lie to me! Someone said that they saw you talk to this girl alone." Shizumasa-sama sounds angry. When Takanari-sama went up to leave Shizumasa-sama said, "You are me." When I heard that I remembered that Shizumasa-sama and Takanari-sama are not just brothers. Their destiny cannot be changed. I ran to the front entrance and I forgot that I still had the necklace on, I probably need to put it away, I put it in my book bag.

"Hey, Sakura." I looked behind me and saw Takanari-sama. I need to forget what I heard. God, I'm not ready to give him up just yet, not until this feeling of wanting him goes away. "Good morning, Takanari-sama." That's right, forget what you heard and go back to the life you had before all this hectic came up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unfair**

A lot has happened so far, there was the trip and now the festival. I forgot to tell Takanari-sama that I was leaving first. When I was about to knock on the door I heard Toya being hurt. I leaned near the door so I could hear better. "Making Haine a platinum, are you trying to defeat me?" Then I heard footsteps, I saw Haine from afar but she was thinking about something, I hid near a plant.

After a while she was blushing beet red and finally left. I went back to leaning on the door hearing, "Have you fallen in love with Haine?" That was Shizumasa-sama's voice, I'm positive. Knowing Takanari-sama for too long, I know that he would lie. "Who would fall for a girl like that?"

There was a slapping noise echoing, Shizumasa of course would do that, since he's in love with Haine, not me. There was no time; Takanari-sama and Kiraki were going to come through that door soon. I ran back outside the building and tried to walk normally when I was near the window where Takanari-sama's office is, I saw Shizumasa looking out the window. Assuming since he wasn't looking at me he was looking at Haine.

The dance was coming up soon but I wasn't planning to go. "You're coming to the dance aren't you, Sakura?" I didn't even dare look to see Shizumasa-sama's face and continued to wash the dishes. "Why? I'm not interested in those kinds of things, you know me long enough to know that. Besides it's my turn to cook that night." There was a sigh behind me, why should you care Shizumasa-sama? You already have Haine-sama.

I decided to clean the floor since I was bored since most of the maids are at the dance. I went home and got curious what Shizumasa-sama is doing. The room I wanted to go first in was the Waltz Hagen. This room always surprises me when I go in. After a while I found hair that looked familiar it was Shizumasa-sama, but he was kissing Haine.

It hurt a lot. I should be used to this but why does my heart hurt and tears falling down? I ran out of there as fast as I could and went back home, made dinner then went to sleep. According to Senri, Shizumasa-sama wasn't feeling well after the dance and wanted me to watch after him for an hour or so. I told him that I wasn't feeling well either, emotionally anyway. So I'm back to just giving Shizumasa-sama his medicine.

Lately it would seem that Takanari-sama has been a little mad lately. Whenever I called him by his real name he got angry at me. I wonder, did I do something that pissed him off? Then I found out why, Haine wouldn't forget about the kiss that I saw and because of that he lost his platinum.

I decided to pay Takanari-sama a visit. He was yelling at Toya for something and slammed the door in his face. Toya saw me and left, I knocked on his door and heard him say, "Toya I told you to leave me alone!! I don't want to talk to you or anyone else!" Wow, did he sounded pissed off.

"Sorry, you also mean me as well?" Then Takanari-sama opened the door and looked at me with a weird look on his face. "Sakura, I thought you left already." I smiled at him.

"Well, I decided to pay you a little visit even though I wanted to ask you something." I told him with a teasing voice. "And that would be?" He said motioning me to come inside. He closed the door behind me. "You know lately I noticed you've been in a bad mood, is it my fault?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you kidding, it's not your fault!" I sighed in relief, "then is it because of Haine-sama?" He jerked when I said her name. I knew it. "Honestly, Takanari-sama if you like her so much why don't you just snatch her away?" Oops, that was putting oil on the fire. "Like you can talk! You've always loved Shizumasa and yet you can't snatch him away can you?!"

I know that. I know that already, but there is no way I can snatch him away from Haine-sama. There is just no way I can do that. "Sakura, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad, we're on the same boat aren't we?" He hugged me, comforting me. I just nod in response. You're right, Takanari-sama I always loved him and yet I'm such a coward, sometimes I wish I was stronger but I know it's impossible for me to snatch him away. Sometimes God is unfair to some people; unfortunately I'm one of the unfortunate people. So unfair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Leave Me Ch.7**

"Haine-sama was kidnapped?!" I was quite shocked when a maid told me what everyone was talking about and not only was it a regular kidnap it was Haine-sama's father… Kazuhito Kamiya-sama.

I decided to go to the student council office. "Excuse me." When I opened the door, there was quite a commotion going on. "Eh, aren't you…" "My name is Sakura Hayashi." Everyone was looking at me, but it didn't bother me the slightest. "I heard about Haine-sama being kidnapped and I have a plan."

I know the place like it was the same as being in the Togu's residence where I have been for a long time. Since Shizumasa-sama wanted to know more about the place when we were in middle school. When they got Haine-sama, the plan was a success.

She looked at me and said, "Aren't you one of…" I silenced her by placing my own finger against my mouth, she understood. "Thank you, Hayashi-san." I just smiled in return.

Senri left me about 5 blocks before reaching my house; I knew exactly where it was. "Are you sure you don't want us to drop you to your house?" Senri asked a little worried that he would be lectured by Shizumasa-sama later. "Don't worry I need to lose weight and plus it's not that far away." He just nods in response and left.

10 minutes later, I reached my house. I needed to get dressed for work and then go straight to the Togu's residence. On my way there I saw a piano and played Ashita Kuru Hi. It was old but still good to play. When I was finished, there were people and clapped really loud. It was embarrassing but I felt the rush and felt good. "Thank you everyone." I bowed while smiling.

The next day made me a little pale. Takanari-sama was going to tell Haine-sama that he wasn't Shizumasa-sama. This wasn't going to be good I can already tell. I was about to tell Takanari-sama that Shizumasa-sama is going to be near there, but I'm sure that they won't meet. Let God forbid them to meet or else it will be a total chaos.

"We need to go the meeting, Sakura, can you come with me?" "Of course." I need to make sure that Haine-sama doesn't see Shizumasa-sama. We were not that far from where Takanari-sama and Haine-sama's date is.

"Sakura?" "Huh? What? What's wrong?" Did I daydream or something I wonder. "Shouldn't I be asking that, you're face is pale. Don't tell me you have car sickness." He gave a face of worried ness. "I'm fine, probably not enough sleep." "Ok, but if you faint we're going straight back, you here me?" I hear you loud and clear Shizumasa-sama but you shouldn't be worried about me, right?

I looked behind and saw Haine-sama with a surprised face, well why wouldn't she, after all she sees 2 Shizumasas. It started to snow. "Let's go to the house owned by my family until it stops." I nodded but something feels wrong, like there is going to be trouble if we go there.

My intuition was right; Haine-sama and Takanari-sama were there. This is not going to be good. "Haine, that person is not me. That is Takanari Togu, my older twin brother."

Shizumasa-sama explained about Takanari-sama taking his place and stuff. It surprised that she actually understood.

The snow stopped. "Shizumasa-sama." He didn't hear me it would seem and he was to into talking to Haine-sama about the situation and also talking to Takanari-sama. I decided to talk Takanari-sama and Shizumasa-sama didn't seem to see that I wasn't following him; it hurt my heart a little bit. Not just that he kissed Haine-sama in front of me.

"Are you Ok? Takanari-sama?" He looked hurt. "Sorry Sakura, can you please leave me alone for a bit? Please." It is better if I do leave him, but… "Of course, I understand." With that I left but there is a rift that I can feel that won't go away for all of us, what is it?

"I'm back." Mitsuki was there to meet me. "Welcome back." It was her turn to cook, I forget. "I'm back Mitsuki!!" Ah, when I hug her all my sadness goes away. "Where's baka aniki?" "He went to go get more soy sauce." I told him this morning that we ran out, hmph he just doesn't listen.

Then the telephone started to ring. I decided to pick it up since everyone was busy with something else. "Hello, Hayashi residence." Nobody was answering the phone so I was about to hang up. "Hello, Sakura." "Who? Who is it?" "It's your grandpa." Grandpa?

"What do you want? Aniki isn't here at the moment if you're looking for him." "Hmph, when have you became so rude? You cursed granddaughter."

"I'm sorry Grandfather. May I ask why you called?" "You need to come to America with all your stuff and Mitsuki and Daichi." America? "You're kidding me?! Why do we need to go there?! We're fine here!!" Then aniki grabbed the phone from me.

"Hello, Grandfather. I'm sorry for Sakura's behavior. We really are fine here, but why all of a sudden…" Then his face turned pale. He looked at me, "I see…I understand. I'll see you soon, Grandfather." He hung up the phone.

"Well what happened? Aniki?" The soy sauce he bought he dropped from his hand. "You're kidding me." He fell to the ground. "What happened, ANIKI??!!" "Let's go to the family room, Mitsuki you too."

"Grandfather wants us to move to America or else he'll destroy this house." What? "Did he tell us the reason why?" Mitsuki saying calmly. "No. And he said, 'Sakura, quit your job at the Togu's."' He can't do this; he doesn't have the right to. "He also said that he's calling Shizumasa right now." No, he can't. "He can't…He can't do this!!" Why? What did we do to deserve this, what?

The phone was ringing. It's mostly likely that it's Shizumasa-sama. I couldn't take it anymore it hurt too much I wanted to just be locked in my room for a while.

The school is in hectic with nothing but gossip about Maora-sama. The play was interesting and still is a recall, huh? When I walked to the classroom I heard talking about Maora-sama changing the password. When they left I found out what the password was and changed the polls what it was originated to. Of course Takanari-sama won.

Everything was back to normal…except for the fact that I still had to worry about me going to America, what should I do? I can't face Shizumasa-sama like this. But it doesn't matter he'll only need Haine soon and won't need me anymore. Might as well just give up, right?

Sorry Peoples, I couldn't really think of anything. -_-||| Anyway…I want to thank the 3 people who commented on my story so far!! Anime-manga lovers, Cster, and Gray Jedi Flas Merit! ^-^ You guys are so great!! You guys are like goddesses or gods to me!! T^T Anyways I'll update someday this week so look forward to it!! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Murderer and Suicide**

Lately I have been avoiding Shizumasa-sama. Everything seemed to be falling apart. Grandpa called and said that we only have a month left to decide what to do…either way he gets what he wants. I skipped for at least 3 days of not going to the Togu's residence. I had to do an errand and saw that everyone in the student council looked happy, that's good. "Excuse me." Everyone looked at me. "Sorry to interrupt the mood." I bowed in apology.

"No what's up? You're the one who helped us get Haine away from the Kamiya household." "Eh?! Hayashi-san did?!" The way Haine-sama was surprised made me laugh. "Eh?! Did I say something funny?" "Sorry Haine-sama, it was just really funny to me, your reaction anyway." Haine had a confusing look on her face.

"I need to give you this, Shizumasa-sama." I gave him an envelope that says resign on it. "Eh?! Wait, what is this?" "Huh? You didn't hear from my grandpa?" Then he gave an Oh sort of face. Everyone else was confused. Then there was commotion outside about something, they said it to fast that I couldn't make of it.

While they were busy I told Takanari-sama, "I can't give it to Shizumasa-sama or else he would try to make excuses to make me stay…" He understood me. "Thank you, Takanari-sama." I whispered and bowed one last time for him with tears in my eyes. "No…Takanari." He was surprised but then it disappeared into a smile and I left.

The sun was setting and I was at the park on the swings. I remembered Me, Shizumasa-sama, and Takanari-sama would be playing on the swings and whoever reached the highest goes against whoever didn't go yet. It was so fun back then. There were couples coming and going as time went by slowly.

Something was different then the couples coming and going as they please. There was a person coming closer to me, but I didn't want to look up to see who it was. Before I knew it, I smelled a mix of medicine and a drug of some sort. And I passed out.

Sakura woke up and walked, where she walked is a mystery. She reached her destination. The real Togu's residence, where Shizumasa's and Takanari's mom lived. Sakura found Haine about ready to jump off the cliff and Sakura took the knife from her jacket pocket. When Haine jumped and was half way from the lake, Sakura threw the knife and it hit her near the shoulder.

Haine looked at who hit her and she couldn't believe who it was. "Hayashi…san?" Sakura grinned. And Haine then went into the water. Then Sakura snapped out of it from the drug.

"Eh where am I?" Then Sakura remembered what happened and started crying and running.

Later on Shizumasa came over to Sakura's house. Let's see what happens in Sakura's POV, shall we?

"Sakura, we know you're in there. Come out!" Did I even have a choice? I opened the door and saw Shizumasa-sama really upset. "We heard that they found a knife in the lake…and it said it was your handprint … is that true?" I could barely say anything, but I just nodded.

"All these years, you were lying to us, huh?" I looked at him, and saw how angry he was. "Senri, let's go." "Right away." They were about to leave. "Wait!" Shizumasa then said, "What else is there to say, you were a traitor to us all. You almost killed Haine!! And I can never forgive you for what you did! You have no right to say anything, be glad you're not in prison right now." I was frozen, time stopped again. When the car left my knees gave in. Right there was my brother, who just came back from work.

He took me to the couch. "Well, at least you can't go back to the Togu's even if you tried. There's no turning back is there? Sakura?!" I ran out of the house and went to the elementary school where I went to school with both Shizumasa-sama and Takanari-sama. It brought back so many memories.

I went all the way up to the roof. I had 3 letters with me. One for Haine-sama, one for Takanari-sama, and one for Shizumasa-sama. I placed my necklace that Shizumasa-sama gave me in Shizumasa-sama's letter.

I climbed the fence and was on top of the fence. That Sakura tree that we ate lunch together and had so much fun doing together. I took a breath and fell on purpose. Then everything went black but I woke up once more to find myself not near the Sakura tree but was pierced by the Sakura tree branch, then closed my eyes once more.

Shizumasa's POV

3 days later

I can't believe it. Sakura didn't throw the knife someone gave Sakura a controlling drug only found here in Japan and America. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, where are you? "Shizumasa-sama, she's not home." One of the maids said. Where are you then, Sakura? I made Senri find her with the necklace I gave her. According to Senri she was over at the elementary school we went to.

When we got there, there were kids crying and in fear. Haine and Takanari were both there too. "Do you guys know what happened?" "According to one of the kids, it would seem a person committed suicide and landed on a thick branch of a Sakura tree. Sakura tree? Then when we found where the body was my heart started to pound hard.

The police arrived moments later. They took the body down according to police it was a high school aged girl and was already dead. Me and Takanari wondered who it was. Then a police man came up to us and asked, "Are you guys named, Takanari-sama, Shizumasa-sama, and Haine-sama?" "Yes we are. Why do you ask?" Takanari asked. "We found these letters lying next to each other. But that person that we found was really pretty, too bad, she committed suicide. I wouldn't be surprised if her name was like Sakura or something." I frozed a little. It couldn't have been her, right?

The policeman gave it to us. "This is…Sakura's…writing." No, it can't be. It can't be her, right? Cold sweat was all over my body. When I read my letter it only said, "I'm sorry, Shizumasa-sama." When I saw something else that caught my eye that was in the envelope. It was Sakura's necklace, the necklace I gave her.

"It can't be." I ran to where they laid the body. "Hey, what are you doing, please go back!" I ignored the policeman, something wasn't right. The women laid and I lifted the cloth that was covering her face. Time literally stopped. It didn't make any sense. It was Sakura.

Sakura, how can you do this? Why won't you say anything? If I leave, will you wake up? Please wake up. Just one more time is enough, please smile and say that you are joking. "Shizumasa." I turned to see Takanari and see Haine crying. "Hayashi-san. Why?" They had the letter in their hand. Mine was tightly gripped in my hand.

I felt horrible; it feels like my disease came back. Seeing Sakura with dry blood around her chest and dry blood near her mouth. My heart was aching, everything was upside down. Then Sakura's brother and sister came.

Her brother punched me in the face. "It's your fault that she committed suicide! Don't you dare think that it's not your fault, you damn bastard! It's your fault she died; IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Those words echoed through my ears.

What will Shizumasa do from now on? Find out the next and final chapter of Don't Leave Me. See you soon! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

**Funeral and Goodbyes**

A/N: At first it may sound like it's Sakura's POV, but it's Shizumasa's POV.

There is darkness all around me, what is happening? Then there is a light coming through. It's the elementary school that me, Takanari, and Sakura were at. "Shizumasa, wait for me!" I turned around to see Sakura but when we were little. "Sakura, I'm glad you're ok!" I tried to grab her but she just went through me like I was a ghost. "You're slow, hurry up!" I saw the little version of me and Takanari.

I'm wondering; if she called me Shizumasa when we were little, when did she stop calling me that?

Then another light blinded me. We were eating lunch under the Sakura tree. "Hey whoever gets to the top gets to eat, Sakura's bento!" I remember that, all the boys loved Sakura and they would fight over Sakura's bento. In the end, me and Takanari reached the top of the tree. We both ate Sakura's bento, it was delicious. I smiled remembering that memory.

"Shizumasa-sama!" I saw Sakura in her maid uniform. "Sakura!" But after that instance, I saw her body and blood all over the branch that she was stuck on, and Sakura petals were falling everywhere.

"SAKURA!" I woke up to find it was just a nightmare. There was sweat all over my body. Why of all people did Sakura die and suicide no less. She was always supposed to be by my side…but now…

Today was the funeral for Sakura…The Hayashi family was there…but something wasn't right, they weren't crying, they were smiling. What's going on with them? Mitsuki, Sakura's younger sister told us to wear disguises so they wouldn't know who we were. Even Maguri, Maora, and Ushio were here; of course they were disguised as well. We sat next together; the order of the seating was Me, Haine, Takanari, Maguri, Maora, and Ushio.

When the funeral began and everyone was seated, the grandpa of the Hayashi family said, "Dear family, we are finally free of the curse!" Everyone started to cheer, what the heck is going on? A curse? What? "After she was born, nothing but unfortunate events happened to us. So… now that she is dead all of us can finally rest without worrying!" Then the cheering continued.

How can they say that? She was always smiling and never brought us any bad luck, except the opposite, good luck. "Shizumasa?" I heard Takanari say my name but I ignored and stood up. "What has Sakura ever done to you guys?" All of them looked at me, then Haine stood up and then Takanari, Maguri, Maora, and last Ushio, stood up.

"Who are you people? You have no right! She made us nothing but miserable! I demand you to take off your hats and hoods this instant!" This made me smile. I took off my disguise. "It's Shizumasa Togu-sama! Why?" Some person said. The grandpa started to sweat. Then everyone else took there disguises off as well. Everyone in the Hayashi family started to sweat.

"I agree with them." I turned to the right of me, and saw Daisuke looking at his grandpa intensely. "What? Daisuke! Stop this right now! Go sit down!" He just stood not even twitching. "I also think that they are right, grandfather." Then Mitsuki was right next to Daisuke.

"Mitsuki, how could you and Daisuke…" He was turning pale and then said, "Do you know what she did to us? She killed your parents." "How can you prove it? All she did was do as she told and never argued. Do you have any proof?" Everyone stared at Daisuke and was silent.

"Onee-chan wouldn't have done such a thing since we both believe her." Mitsuki said with tears in her eyes. "Sakura was right about you guys, since you guys were afraid to take us in, we had no choice but to live in the house where our memories lived in." Daisuke then took Mitsuki's hand and squeezed it. "It wasn't us that you were afraid of, it was Sakura."

Then I went to Daisuke and Mitsuki, "I don't understand how Sakura and you guys could have survived in that house, if it's alright with you guys you can live with us." The two of them looked at me as if I was crazy. "Well since I figured that no one likes Sakura in your family, you can stay at our place as long as you like."

Mitsuki lighted up and smiled at us and said, "Thank you." Her smile is a lot like Sakura's. "As for you guys, I can't say much; but why are you guys here? If you guys really are afraid of Sakura then you wouldn't have showed up to her funeral…or is it that you guys actually secretly liked her?"

One of the aunts said, "It's true…I actually loved the little Sakura, but I was scared of the fact that Sakura blamed it was all her fault for her parents death. We all thank you from the bottom of our hearts that you believe in Sakura."

The funeral was over; we found out later on that the grandpa was the one who gave Sakura the drug that made her almost kill Haine. He was arrested of course. Everything seemed different.

I went back to the elementary school and went to the Sakura tree where we would eat our lunch under the same tree.

"It's a magnificent tree isn't it?" I looked around to see Sakura. "Sakura? How? Weren't you…" She came closer to me and faced the tree. "I had some stuff to do before I have to go up there." She smiled at me, that smile that seemed like I haven't seen in years to me.

"What things?" "Did you see the X I put on the ground?" I looked down and saw the X, I digged and found a necklace that was a heart shaped locket that had my picture and Sakura in it.

"Sakura, this?" She smiled. "Yep that's it! Shizumasa-sama, I want you to forget about me." "What? How can you ask me that?" She looked at me and kissed me but I didn't feel anything, she really was a ghost.

"I love you, Shizumasa." She smiled at me softly and had tears in her eyes. "Do you really have to leave me?" She just nodded at my question. "I have no choice. So what's your answer, Shizumasa-sama?"

"I love you too, Sakura. I wish I knew it sooner, but I was blinded by Haine's love towards me." "I know." Then she started to fade. "Sakura?" "Shizumasa-sama, keep your promise, ok?" "How can I keep it if it's impossible?" Tears started to form. "Shizumasa-sama…don't worry since it's Shizumasa-sama, I know you can do it!" She smiled one last time.

Even though I can't feel her lips, I kissed her one more time; when I opened my eyes she was gone. The wind blew softly telling me it's alright. One day we will see each other and be by each other's side. Until then, I won't keep that promise, because that promise is something I can't do.

It has been 3 years since then, the Sakura were in full bloom and I look towards the night sky. "Sakura, you're there aren't you?" The wind blew in response, I smiled. "I finally remembered the song that we shared in secret, it took me a while but I remembered." The wind blew softly. I started to sing and the wind sung with me, it felt like Sakura was with me, singing right beside me.

One day we will reincarnate and on the day we cross each others path, it will be the day I'll fall in love with you, I promise. And we will never leave each other's side ever again.

A/N: Sorry peoples! I thought I finished but I just checked and found out that I didn't upload it! I'm such a bad person! Thank you so much DarkMarionette182! Without you, I wouldn't have noticed that I was missing a chapter. So thank you! T^T Anyway hope you like this series of Don't Leave Me. Please check out my other stories and comment please! ^-^ Thank you for supporting me: anime-manga lovers, Cster, Gray Jedi Flas Merit, and DarkMarionette182! You guys are the best! ^-^ If I get 10 comments, I guarantee I will do a sequel! ^0^ So bring on the comments, good and bad are welcome! ^-^ See you later! ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't Leave Me – Sequel**

Hey peoples! I decided to do a sequel! Man I should be just satisfied getting 5 comments! Thank you guys for reading it! XD Yay, 10 comments! Ehehe! Anyway, I just had inspiration just from listening to Ashita Kuru Hi from Kobato so, here's the sequel for all of you guys who commented on my story! Sequel start!

Due to Sakura's master's orders, her memory was erased of every memory she had when she was a human.

Today, Sakura has more than a year to retrieve a soul named Shizumasa Togu. "Master, can I get an easier task? Please! I can't bare to kill one soul!" She pleaded to the master who was in a really bad mood.

"Shut up! You have failed every task I have given you! If you don't want to end up as a ghost, then you better do this task right!" The master then used his magic to make Sakura get literally kicked out of his place.

So, Sakura went on her way to look for Shizumasa Togu. It was in the middle of summer, and a really hot one. "Ah, if I don't do this right, master will hate me for the rest of his life, on top of that, if I mess up, I'll become a ghost! I don't want that!" She was going crazy just thinking about it.

"Well… where to look?" Sakura looked around and found a girl looking right at her. She looked like she was in high school. "Nee-chan?" Sakura looked behind her but nobody was behind her so she pointed at herself. "Are you really, Nee-chan?" The girl's eyes were saying that she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You're her, aren't you?" The girl said with tears in her eyes. Sakura didn't know what to do; a human sees her and is crying on top of it.

"Please don't cry…um…you can see me right?" The girl nodded while wiping her tears. "Uwah! What am I going to do? If master finds out I am doomed, no even worse! Wah! I don't want that!" The girl was watching Sakura in confusion and yet somewhat entertained.

Then there was a honk behind the girl. The limo stopped right where the passenger seat usually sit at. The window rolled down and a boy who looked like in his mid 20's was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Mitsuki, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to hurry to school?" Mitsuki looked at her watch and she looked like she was going to die. "Whoa, I'm going to be late! Takanari-nii-san can you give me a lift, please?"

Takanari smiled and said, "Sure, hurry up." He opened the door. Mitsuki was jumping in the car. "Yay!" Then she noticed Sakura, who was still worried about what her master will do to her if he finds out.

"What about her?" Mitsuki said pointing to Sakura. Takanari looked to where Mitsuki was pointing, but he saw nothing. "Who are you pointing to? There's no one there." "Eh?" She said when she looked again; Sakura froze in place when she heard that so she went back to being relieved.

"So not everyone can see me, I'm glad." "Wait, what do you mean by that nee-chan?" Mitsuki said confused. "Nee-chan? Seriously, who are you talking to; there really is no one there." Takanari said.

Sakura sighed. "I can't believe I have to do this." She put her hand in front of her and it started to glow. "In the name of the teenager district of Shinigami, I, Sakura, will erase thy memories!" Before Mitsuki knew it, she was sleepy and fell.

"Mitsuki!" Takanari got out of the limo and picked her up. "Mitsuki wake up, hey! Mitsuki!"

"I better leave before she wakes up." As she was about to fly up, Mitsuki started to mumble something. "Sakura…nee-chan…" Sakura stopped at her tracks and looked at Mitsuki who had tears in her eyes but was still asleep.

"Sakura? Why is she remembering Sakura now of all times? Unless, the person who she was talking to…" Takanari looked up at the sky. "It can't be…right?" Takanari put Mitsuki in the limo and he was back in the limo. The limo started and drove and disappeared in a second. And so was Sakura.

* * *

How did that kid know my name, was I really her older sister…or…? Then something came in to her mind but it hurt her a lot.

"Kh! Don't remember! There is a reason why you mustn't remember, Sakura! So stop!" The pain left and she was back to relief. "Ok…back to finding this Togu person."

* * *

"Shizumasa-sama!" When Shizumasa heard his name he turned around to see Haine. "Ah, Haine, what's wrong?" Haine was running and stopped out of breath. "…Mitsuki-chan…Mitsuki-chan fainted!" "!"

Later at the hospital

"Mitsuki-chan!" Shizumasa opened the door, when he finally entered, Mitsuki was looking outside the window, but at that instant, Shizumasa saw Sakura. "Shizumasa-sama." Shizumasa still saw Sakura but snapped out of the trance and then said, "Mitsuki-chan, are you all right?" "I'm fine…" then she looked outside the window again.

"You know, today…today I saw Sakura nee-chan." Shizumasa's head went up. "What?" Mitsuki had tears in her eyes. "But…she didn't seem to recognize me." Tears fell down her face and wiped the tears. While Shizumasa was still shocked but when the tears were falling down her face, he started to wipe them away. When he finished, he hugged her. "Mitsuki-chan, there is no way that she wouldn't recognize you; you're her sister, aren't you?" She nodded. "Then, I'm sure she was just surprised."

"Aw, how cute!" Both of them looked outside the door. "Sakura-nee-san!" "I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Cold eyes were on her. "…Sakura?" Shizumasa was in shock to see Sakura. Then when he said that, Sakura started to mess up her hair. "Man! My power of wiping people's memories is a failure! And why can everyone see me? Am I that visible?" Shizumasa took a few steps forward to the door. "Are you really, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed and then said, "I guess I have no choice but to introduce myself, do I?" she did an English curtsy and said, "Nice to meet you, Shizumasa Togu, my name is Sakura Tenna." "Sakura…Ten…na…" Shizumasa was confused, she looked a lot like her, but she couldn't be her, she made such cold eyes to Mitsuki. "You can't be the one Sakura whom I once knew…what do you want?"

She grinned, "well aren't we a little impatient. To put it bluntly, I was asked to come and take your soul." Both Mitsuki and Shizumasa gave Sakura a 'huh?' face. "Are you…one of those shinigamis?" Mitsuki, a little frightened now, Sakura looked at her and smirked. "And if I am?" Sakura said crossing her arms. All of a sudden, wings came out of her back. "!" Shizumasa was surprised by that.

"You do have a time limit, Shizumasa Togu." Sakura looked back at Shizumasa. "Time limit?" She floated closer to him and landed right next to him and whispered in his ear. "Only a year though, so I suggest you do all the stuff you need to do." Then, she disappeared with one feather floating in the air and landed on Shizumasa's shoe.

"Shizumasa-sama?" Then he snapped out of it and started to talk to Mitsuki about it.

* * *

It has been about half a year and Shizumasa saw Sakura singing the same song that she sang to get Shizumasa to calm down.

"It's been a while, since I heard that song." Sakura realizes what she was singing. "I don't know why, but that song was very important to me, I used to sing it to someone but I don't remember who it was." She tried to remember and then she remembered most of her memories except her death.

Tears were on her face. "Shizumasa-sama…" "!" Shizumasa was surprised to hear her say that and her voice sounded exactly like Sakura. "Do you still…still hate me for…killing Haine-sama? …I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" Sakura started to cry and had her hands on her eyes.

Shizumasa was in shock and went straight to her and made her look at him. He was surprised that he could touch her. He embraced her in order for her to stop crying. "It wasn't your fault! If only…I found out that sooner…than maybe…maybe…" Shizumasa started to squeeze her harder. "Shizumasa-sama?" He snapped out of it. When they were a few inches away from each others face, he had the urge to kiss her.

When he did kiss her, it felt so right; it felt warm, soft and so inviting. When they parted, Sakura started to cry again. "Uwah! Sakura?" "Why? Why are you being so nice to me, Shizumasa-sama? In less than half a year, I have to take your soul away!"

Shizumasa patted her head. "It's alright, as long as it's you, I don't mind." "Shizumasa-sama?" He smiled at her. "You…you found someone else didn't you?" Sakura smiled. "Yeah, but you won't believe who it is." Sakura made a puzzling face. "Hopefully, it's not baka-nii." That made his hair go up. "Haha! Just kidding, I kind of figured you meant Mitsuki, right?" He smiled and nodded.

Sakura kissed his hands. "I'm so happy that you moved on!" She hugged him. "Although, the feelings from 5 years ago still lingers." That made Sakura feel a little awkward and then let go of his hands. "But remember that half a year will come just like that, so I'll see you until then." He nodded. And then Sakura went back up in the air.

* * *

Sakura went back to her master's office to report about her progress. But when she was about to enter she heard her master. "Are you serious? Sakura remembers her past?" She also heard another voice saying. "Well, not all of it. Just her death is unclear, but remember you need to stop her at all cost."

Sakura was already gone. "Because…you love her right? Since you are in charge of her, right, Ryuu?" Ryuu (AKA: Sakura's master) looked up and said, "yes, hopefully she won't notice it though, due to her stupidity. But…that's one of the things I like about her."

* * *

Sakura went back to the human world and when she got to her destination, she saw Shizumasa and Mitsuki kissing. "!" This hurt her deeply but not as deeply when she was human. Then, a sudden headache occurred and she remembered her death and she started to scream.

"!" Shizumasa checked to where that sudden scream was coming from, when he saw Sakura, there was some sort of mini black tornado hurting her. The only problem was they were on the 5th floor and Sakura was on the floor in pain. "Sakura!"

When Shizumasa said that, Ryuu appeared out of nowhere and stood right next to Sakura. "Geez, I always have to look after you, don't I?" He used all his power to pick her up from the mini black tornado and destroy it. Ryuu put something in his mouth and kissed her.

"!" This surprised Shizumasa. When Ryuu stopped kissing Sakura, he looked up to Shizumasa and gave him the death glare and disappeared with Sakura.

Sakura woke up to find herself on the couch of the bosses and his jacket. She started to blush at the thought. "You finally awoke, Sakura." She looked over her shoulder to see, Ryuu. "Master!" "Geez, you really are a handful. So, you remember all of your human life?" All Sakura did was nod her head.

Ryuu clenched his teeth and fist. "…Sakura, stay here. That is an order." He turned to go out the door. Sakura had a really a bad feeling, so she followed him.

* * *

Back at the human world, Shizumasa was working overtime with no one in his office. He suddenly felt cold; he saw that his window was open, which was strange. He could've sworn that he closed it. When he did close it, someone was right behind him.

"Boo." "Uwah!" Shizumasa turned around to see Ryuu. "hmph, so jumpy aren't we? Anyway, I came here in place of Sakura to take your soul." While he said that, he had a creepy grin on his face. Suddenly black ribbon cloths took a hold of Shizumasa and trapped him so he couldn't move at all.

Ryuu had his scythe on Shizumasa neck. "Now, hold still, this won't hurt a bit." He smiled and was going to swing but a white ribbon cloth grabbed the blade of the scythe. "!" He turned around to see Sakura. "Sakura?"

"Stop this right now, Ryuu-sama!" She landed right in front of Shizumasa and had her arms wide. "I'll…I'll protect Shizumasa-sama, no matter what!"

"Tch…" The ribbons disappeared that surrounded Shizumasa and he was let go. "Fine, but I won't forgive you for not listening orders." Then he disappeared.

Mitsuki came right up running to Shizumasa and Sakura. "Shizumasa-nii-san, are you ok?" She was tired and panting really hard. Shizumasa hugged Mitsuki, "I'm fine, don't worry about it." "Ok." Then both Mitsuki and Sakura made eye contact. "Take care of Shizumasa-sama for me, ok, Mitsuki?" Mitsuki had tears on her eyes and nodded. Sakura hugged Mitsuki and Mitsuki hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for my master's rude behavior. I've never seen him to go to that extreme." Then Sakura decided to see the book and when she looked inside the book, Shizumasa's name faded and disappeared. "AH!" Shizumasa and Mitsuki were confused but Sakura explained what happened and what it meant.

"So…that means that…. Shizumasa-nii-san…is not going to die…?" Mitsuki had tears in her face. Sakura smiled and nodded. Mitsuki hugged her. "Thank god, I'm so happy Sakura-nee." Sakura looked over at Shizumasa; he was smiling at Sakura and her with him. "I need to go find out what's going on my master's mind, so I'll see you guys soon. Hopefully, not too soon." Shizumasa and Mitsuki smiled and waved to Sakura.

* * *

Back at the shinigami world, Sakura was in front of Ryuu's office door. She inhaled then exhaled and went inside. "Ryuu-sama?" She peeked and saw that Ryuu was sleeping on the sofa. She sighed but was relieved; she wouldn't know what to say to him if he was awake.

She sat on the floor but was really close to the sofa and softly whispered, "why….why did you do that, Ryuu-sama?" "You really don't know why? You idiot." She was surprised to see his eyes were open. "W-what do you mean?" He sat up and said with a straight and serious face, "it's because I love you, idiot." Her eyes widened and was shocked to here what he just said.

* * *

5 years later

"Ryuu, its time to go!" Sakura had on a fancy dress on and Ryuu came down the stairs with a tux on. Ryuu kissed Sakura and they were off to go to see Mitsuki's and Shizumasa's wedding. When Mitsuki and Shizumasa kissed, Ryuu and Sakura made a light shower of sakura petals fall over. Sakura prayed for nothing but their happiness and she was happy with her life with Ryuu and they kissed when the flowers were being tossed by Sakura. In the end, Sakura ended up getting the flowers and Ryuu was holding Sakura close. She felt safe and happy, she couldn't wish for a much better happier ending than this.

A/N: So this is the end! *throws confetti* Thank you for those comments! :D Please do look at my other works that is if you have time! If you do, I would be appreciated, I would be more appreciated if you would comment as well! :D Sorry that the ending is sort of week but what can I say, I suck at endings. Anyway, thanks for you're support! :D


End file.
